Changing of the Seasons
by Enya's Music Box
Summary: ::High School AU:: He's kept secrets his entire life, but now he's made friends. Will Burgess High be the key to fixing his life? (Discontinued)
1. Jackson Frost: New To America

**[A/N:: Hello everyone! u/v/u**

**I've been meaning to write a high school AU with Rise of the Guardians for a long time, especially after reading prompts all over here and tumblr about eating disorders. They're a huge problem at a school and something I've watched my friends go through first hand (Don't worry, they're okay!) so I thought it might be interesting to see how I could put that to work.**

Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this fiction u vu I'm going to try not to use OCs, so you might see characters like Jamie or even Lilo or Venellope as little side characters. It could be a guessing game for you Dreamworks/Disney/Animation fans!

Anywho, happy reading~!]

* * *

Jack yelped as he ran through the halls of his new building, desperately trying to _not _hit the late bell. His first day would be a forgiving one, he knew, but Jack was paranoid about being late for things. He had been late many times before at his old school in Northern Canada, and he really didn't want to keep that habit – and the nagging of his mother going through his head only made him more motivated to be on time.

He ducked under books, leaped over desks being moved into new rooms. The weekend must have been a busy one, because people seemed to be happily filled with food. Jack quietly worried that he wouldn't fit in with the whole American holiday thing. But none the less, Jack clung to his backpack tightly, turning, running up and down stairs, desperately trying to find someone who understood him through his nervous murmurs. Jack was normally an extruciatingly loud and optimistic kid, but he definitely was in a new reign of fear.

"Room 163. Room 163!" Jack quickly yelped to himself as the five minute bell rang. Kids around him watched, letting out soft chuckles as the white topped child made his way up the stairs before heading to their own respective classes. Contrary to his belief, Jack found that Burgess High School was _not _a small school at all. Six wings. Four stories – including one basement. Hell, Burgess only had one highschool that held a population of some three thousand kids. Most of them lived in other small cities, but all came here. This made it hard for Jack to even get around the school, frightened for his life as he bumped into random girls. He was making a fool of himself, and to make matters worse for the slim boy running through the halls, it didn't seem teachers nor students were really aware that he was lost.

_Leave it up to new kid to know where any of the wrongly numbered classrooms are! _Jack thought with frusteration, skidding down a hallway and almost tripping over his feet. At the scent of animals, Jack knew he was in the wrong wing.

Jack skidded down another one of the hallways, following his gut. He had figured if he could at least find one of those weird Link Crew folks, he might have half of a chance of getting to his class at all. So far, in the half hour, there had been no luck.

He skidded down the N1 hallway of the second floor, passing by numerous chemistry labs. "Damn it!" He hissed, leaning against a wall and glaring angerly at his map. No rooms were listed. Just shown.

"Are you…lost, kid?" A sharp voice demanded behind Jack. Jack turned around, grateful that someone had _finally _noticed his paranoia wasn't just a silly Canadian joke.

"Y-yeah," Jack rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I'm trying to find room 16—"

Jack choked when he saw the man before him. At least six'two, graying skin and dark grey eyes. Jack may have been short, barely five'six, but this man probably seemed like a giant to anyone who stepped into his shadows. It didn't help that the man's teeth were gritted together, looking as if he were deeply judging the boy in front of his. Jack's stomach churned as he made eye contact with the tall man.

He was an imbodiment of fear, Jack thought with hesitant laughter.

"Say again?" The man said, his voice dull and filled with some large distaste.

Jack sputtered. "Uh…room…uh…" He fumbled with the paper in his hand, trying not to make eye contact with the large brute in front of him. "R-room 163…"

"Oh dear boy," The man said, straightening himself. His voice echoed. "You're definitely lost, aren't you?" Jack nodded quickly, terrified. The tall man sighed. This boy below him was one of those new kids who got lost all the time. Fun to pick at, he mused, but not until later. Pitch knew very well what it was like to be a new student, and this whole finasco was quite troubling. "This is the only time I will help a loser like you, do you hear?"

Loser? Jack rolled his eyes, and immediately regretted it as the man gave him a death glare. "My name is Pitch. Pitch Black." He extended hand, but then dropped it immediately. "Nevermind that, you're just another midget. Hand me that paper,"

Jack did as he was told, and Pitch snatched it up with beastly hands. Pitch showed him the map of the school and pointed to numbers adorning it. He explained to Jack, in bitter words, that the school was divided into four sectors and six more sectors. The first number told you the floor – zero through three, the second number told you the wing number (Which was marked with a certain symbol – Jack had Pitch write them down.), and the third told you the room number. "Some classrooms are marked 2130 and such not. Don't get confused. There is definitely not 2130 classrooms in this school."

With that, he shoved the paper into Jack's chest and walked off. As he did so, the bell rang, and Jack felt his stomach sink. He was grateful for the assistance that Pitch offered, but he had a feeling he was going to regret getting to his first class late.

Taking no hesitation, Jack dashed to his class, ignorant to the scoffs of Pitch watching him from the corner. The tall man's grin twisted with small bits of sadism. How fun was this new kid going to be to torture? Finally, a new toy to play with.

* * *

**[A/N – Thank you for reading this little story!  
To clarify a few things, Jack, yes, is from Northern Canada. Because Burgess was not on a map, I thought about something my mom's old school did, which was invite the local six really small towns to go to a school in the central of those. It's easier on smaller towns to have one local school in one, especially in woodland/farmland like Burgess.  
Pitch is also an antagonist of sorts in this, but I think Jack will be his own antagonist in sorts. u vu**

**If you have any other questions or comments, let me know! 3 Reviews are appriciated~ ; v;**

**Happy reading!]**


	2. Questions, Questions

"Ah! There you are, Mr. Frost!" The teacher, Mrs. Den, cried out in relief and welcoming joy. "See you've finally found your cooking class!"

Jack was relieved. Stepping into his first class, he let out a gentle smile. The warm welcome of freshly cooked food from the breakfast staff filled his nose. The teacher didn't look scary, either. Long brown hair and very soft features. Jack was glad she didn't look like a horribly strict teacher,a nd in such, he responded in his sarcastic ways.

Jack sheepishly smiled, scratching the top of his head. "Yup!" He said with a smile. Relief filled the small boy, but his hands instinctively tightened on his backpack straps when he saw all thirty of his classmates staring straight at him. Watching. Waiting.

Observing the odd boy with the whitest hair anyone had ever seen.

Jack didn't deny he was abnormal in appearance. His bright blue eyes and white hair were an attraction alone, but his freckles and pale skin really threw people off. It didn't bother him as much as it used to in Canada, but he could tell by the stares of his classmates that they hadn't seen many people as strange as Jack Overland Frost before.

Jack was often bullied at his old schools. Moving around the city was hard on his parents, but Emma really thought it was good. "You and Pippa should get to know everyone!" She had told him many times, but Jack really knew what was wrong. Emma may have been optimistic and avoiding the bad things for her children, but he knew deep down inside his mother moved him around because she couldn't stand to watch her only son get picked on because of his hair.

Jack quietly wondered if the same results of having peculiar features would result in the mocking and humiliation of his peers. He could feel his breathing becoming rapid as stage fright seized him.

"Jack?" Jack's attention was caught by the teacher and his class laughed. He must have spaced out because the teacher looked slightly amused. "You better not space out like that in class, you hear me?"

"Yes m'mam!" Jack let out a reassuring smile. "Just a bit of stage fright, you know, the usual."

"I see," Mrs. Den chuckled. "Well then, Mr. Frost, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to your peers? It's not everyday we have such a special student like you come in."

Jack stopped in his tracks, raising a brow. "Special?" He asked out loud, slightly offended. Yes, Jack was extremely weird, but special? Not in the least. If this was how his day was going to go, he might as well lock himself up. A feeling of self lowliness filled Jack, but he pushed it back.

"I didn't mean offense, Mr. Frost,"

"Please, call me Jack!" Jack said, putting on a fake smile. "And it's no problem, Mrs. Den. I'm just not used to being special." The class could hear Jack's bitter tange as he told his teacher this, but most of the class through it off. New students were usually easily offended. Especially those who grew up spoiled rotten by their rich parents on the hilltops north of them. Most of them rolled their eyes as Jack turned to face them. A few kids, however, Jack noticed, seemed fairly excited. He took a deep breathe. The teacher began to introduce him before he could start.

"Students," Mrs. Den said, clasping her hands together and giving a motherly look towards her students. She must be a great teacher, because all the students put their attention at her. _Maybe they're scared of her, _Jack thought hesitantly. He really hoped not. She seemed like such a nice lady, after all.

"This is Jackson Overland Frost," Oh god. No.

No.  
No no no no no _nooooo._

_"_It's Jack," Jack quickly spouted, and covered his mouth almost instantly. Mrs. Den gave a generous look of judgement at the boy. He quietly smiled and then shrugged. "I'm honestly embarrassed by my full name, Mrs. Den."

Many of the students had his attention now. Most kids politely blushed and said modest things like this, but not like Jack. Jack made a game of it. Jack picked up on their fondness for this sense of humor, and played around with the reactions mercilessly. "Most kids up North in Canada called me Jackie. Didn't like it much, to be honest. But I like Jack, so call me that, okay?"

A girl swiftly raised her hand. She had dark hair, parts of it dyed in the most odd combinations of colors. Parts of it were dipped yellow – bright, fake yellow, like the kind banana toffee was dyed . Parts of it were bright pink, but more purple if you pleased. And parts of it were dyed turquoise, which matched her strange arranglement of t-shirts and stripped undershirts. Jack was always a bit tasteful towards funky clothing – his sister dressed in odd clothes all the time (though she was quite modest with colours – he chucked at the thought of his little sister wearing bright yellow tights under shorts.) Jack wasn't sure what to do, but he guessed that, like teachers reacted with hand raises, he should call on her.

"Uh…yeah, you?" He tried to put on an upbeat tange to his voice but was failing miserably. He secretly wished he had better skills at these kinds of things. He promised to scold himself later if he could. Bad Jack. You should have known better.

"How old are you? You seem pretty old to me. And skinny. Do you eat a lot? Is that why you're taking culinary, so you can cook more and find stuff yummy?"

"Uh…"

"And why don't you have an accent? Oooh, and can I see your tee-"

"TIANA." Mrs. Den let out. Tiana jolted up and giggled. "Sorry, Mrs. Den. And sorry, Jack. I get carried away sometimes!" Tiana gave a nervous laugh and then buried her head in her arms. Jack felt bad for her; he used todo the same thing in intermediate school before…_things happened._

"It's okay! Uh….well, I'm 16; I was born in December on the 20th. I don't get a lot of presents with great gift wrap." A few kids chuckled; Jack thought they understood because they had winter birthdays. "I also get a lot of snowman things. And things with "Frost" on them. Ironic, because my last name's Frost, right?" A bunch of kids broke into cheesy laughter, and Jack found himself chuckling, too. "I don't have an accent because I'm not from a place with an accent, I guess? I mean, you guys have places with Accents. I'm taking this class to learn about American food, though; all my mom ever cooked was German food and to be honest, it's not the tastiest. I like Korean." Jack stopped there, unsure of what else to say. Mrs. Den nodded.

"Alright, well, I suppose you should sit next to Tiana." She said, smiling. "Tiana, have you seen Dennis at all? Wasn't he your seating partner?"

"Oh, he dropped the class last week, remember, Mrs. Den?" Jack felt a rush of satisfaction when Tiana said that.

"Ah, yes, right. Well, Jack, you picked a good timing to come. We're making cakes today, people. We learned the history of them, and now we've got to bake them. Jack, I'll put you in Tiana's team for now. Your prompts and all of that will be explained to you by your team." She rose her hands and pointed to the kitchens. "Now get going!"

**[A/N – Cliffhanger, ish. Next chapter will include some competition with the cakes. ; v; I'm not a huge cooking fan but I love baking and designing cakes, even though I never have quite the right materials to get them perfect. 3  
Just a heads up that we won't really get to see angsty!Jack until about chapter four or five, and that's just because I want to built up to it. I hope that's a'right with you!]**

** [Small edit: Changed it so Pitch isn't a student. Need to keep track of these things. *Pokes head*]**


	3. To Bake a Cake

"Hmmm…not quite. Try this one?" Tiana handed him another apron to use. First thing was first in Mrs. Den's class, and that was to get your apron fitted. Jack hadn't even seen his team yet. "It has to be perfect. Are you wearing another colour under that jacket? Maybe white? White goes with everything, I swear on it." She held up another black apron to Jack's hoodie. "No…not this one."

"I don't want to take off my jacket," Jack said hurriedly. "I'm really self conscious about my weight."

"What, you're stickly thin? Come on man, you're cute!"

"No I'm no—" Tooth cut him off with a shriek. "Perfect! Finally! A white with no stains!" She tossed it at Jack and smirked. "Alright. To kitchen 7, here we go!"

It turned out Jack's team was actually super nice. It was made up of six people – including him and Tina – and they were all kind. Ralph was a tall brute of a man, but really shy. He was great at mixing things, though; his hands were enormous for even a guy his size. Lilo was a freshman; she was great with recipes and made sure the flowers on the cake were perfect with the aid of Tiana. Rapunzel, a girl with the brightest blond hair he had ever seen, was great at coming up with designs and baking. And that left him and a really large girl – Susan – to add the last touches.

"You're really good at that frosting bit," Susan said with a chuckle. She was much taller than he was, with whit e hair. But her's was just bleached, as Tiana and her gossiped – it was part of Susan's modeling career. "I do weddings. That's why I like cakes."

"Cakes are cool," Lilo said confidently. "And I think we'll win."

"Win?" Jack asked, tilting his head. The last time he checked, cooking classes weren't competitive.

"Oh, Jack, we do competitive things." She said gently. "We have an hour to make a small dish like this." She checked Jack's handy work on his own cake, with help from everyone to get it ready. She gasped at it.

Jack was embarrassed by it, but he was great with designs. It didn't take him long to come up with a frost-themed cake, with sparkling edible glitter he'd gotten from Kitchen three and a little spray on confectionary from Mrs. Den. It was dark blue with white highlights, just like his Jacket – which had been painted to look like frost. On top was a decorative single pinecone, his pride and joy of the piece. But Jack didn't think it was very good. He could have done better, but no one agreed with that.

"It's beautiful!" Rapunzel shrieked, causing everyone to want to see Jack's work. Mrs. Den shooed them away, waiting until the reveal stage. "Work on your cakes, everyone! You have fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes of solitude! Ha!" Susan said as she plopped on the chair. Jack felt awkard sitting at the table with their masterpieces already done, watching kids struggle with their's. He always felt bad. Why couldn't people find happiness in their work? It was really all quite depressing for the lad.

"So Jack," Ralph caught his attention quickly. "Where'd you learn to do those techniques?"

"I watched a lot of shows over the summer when we moved here?" Jack answered it nervously, ending it as a question. _Stupid, _ Jack slapped his forehead. _Way to go, stupid. _

"That's pretty awesome. It's how Rapunzel learned, too," Rapunzel looked over and smiled widely, nodding. "I painted on walls before I went to cakes," She blushed. "My…_step mother _…" She said it bitterly, shaking disgustedly at the thought. "Taught me how to bake and do cakes and stuff. Ralph here's her apprentice. Tiana and Susan are new to this whole cake thing so their's are a little less perfect."

Jack hadn't taken the time to look at the other cakes, too shy to really comment. "They're all so beautiful," He said quietly. "I don't think anyone's looks awful." _Just mine._

Fifteen minutes passed quickly for the group of kids. They all talked about school and asked Jack questions about snow and life in the woods and what bear tasted like. Jack couldn't help but to laugh as Tiana made a really bad imitation of her Uncle's Canadian accent – he was from some part with the heaviest. And as the other tables filled up with poorly made cakes, the room got quiet as the teacher evaluated them.

She took Jack and Tooth's cakes, and took one or two from the rest. Kids began to sniffle and some kids gave high fives. Mrs Den layed out the most beautiful of the cakes.

"Class, take a look, single line,"

Jack made his way to the middle of the line. He wanted the back – less attention, less shoving – but Tiana dragged him up anyways.

There was his; blue, ugly. Deformed. Imperfect. (Why were people commented so well on it? It was so ugly. Hideous. He wanted to throw it away.) Next to it was some girl name Vanellope's – pink and purple, beautiful swirls and window pane designs. Strawberry on top. Tooth's was the darkest turquoise fading into blue; her technique with using chocolate to shape eggs was marvelous. She added plastic teeth to it – kids whispered it was the signature.

An easter themed one, marked 'Ernest' had bright colours and eggs on it. Chocolate bunnies were layered on top. Beautiful hand painted boiled eggs – which apparently were chocolate, topped it. Next to it was a traditional two tier wedding cake which had black frosting; Jack didn't know who this Aliya was, but she was good. Jack stared back at his delicate frost designs, wishing they'd just go away. He wasn't good enough for that talent. Not good enough for food at all.

Ernest apparently won the competition, and everyone took their cakes with them. Jack stared at his with distaste, but Tooth admired it. "If I didn't have band next, I'd eat it. And that too." She said jokingly. But Jack jolted upwards.

"You have band next?"

"Only the best class ever," She said with a wide smile. "Do you play?"

"Violin and Clarinet," Jack said, nodding. "You?"

"First chair bass clarinet. We'll be seated next to each other since you're new!" She seemed super excited, spinning around. "You'll love it. Mr. Invockt was a professional trombonist. He's great, you'll love him!"

Tooth skipped around merrily, but all Jack could think about is how much worse he could screw up while playing his clarinet. He was just glad that Tooth had dropped the food subject that quickly.

Jack really hated food.

* * *

**[A/N – Three chapters in one day. Whoo! I should have this angst stuff going in chapter five for sure. Tomorrow will be quick; they'll cover band, cover math, science, English, social studies. I'm not so used to writing so many classes into a day, but most schools have seven from what I understand? We only have four – so I only have four classes a day. It's strange!**

I'm a bit biased with band so it might be a new chapter. Something's going to happen next chapter that you're going to giggle about, I think.]


	4. Competative To Himself

**[A/N - I was/am considering switching to first person point of view for Jack. Usually, I try to use first person view to allow a glimpse into the mind of the character, but I wanted to try something fresh. But for now, enjoy this chapter and we'll see how it goes. 3]**

She called herself 'Tooth'.

Jack discovered many things about Tooth on the ten minute walk to locker and to band room. The band room may have been on the basement floor, but Tooth's locker – and subsequently (And thankfully) Jack's – was on the second floor. So the two dashed up there, cakes in hand, walking down the poorly lit hallway which was film studies and photography.

"They keep this hallway dark for a reason – darker area means better picture quality in the dark room," Tooth explained. "Plus, dim lights makes films easier to watch. Gloomy as can be, though!" Tooth let out a short laugh. "Only a few kids come down here regularly that aren't part of the classes. It's shady as heck."

"Shady, huh?" Jack said gently, smiling as he looked down it. It looked oddly comforting to him. The lights were warm.

"The band hallway's even creepier. Basements are just creepy as all can be. And cold. Really, really cold." Tooth shook. Jack let out a loud laugh at that statement.

"Cold?!" He bellowed before Tooth had a chance to ask why he was laughing. "Man, I was down there and it was pretty stuffy to me."

"It's freezing!"

"Not really," For the first time in a while, Jack had honestly had a good laugh. It made him really happy when people said it was cold. Not once in his life had Jack truly experienced cold. Maybe it was because he grew up in Canada where the Northern parts were usually permafrost, but cold was just another word for 'cozy' in his dictionary. But as he saw Tooth pout as she closed her locker – giant case in hand – Jack hesitantly apologized.

The walk down to the bandroom was crazy. The band class had nearly one hundred students in it – if not more – and it was quite apparent that there were more to come once the bell rang. "A lot of students are often late to class because of how the school's built – especially kids who go to gym and band. We get a ten minute relief."

"That's good to know," Jack said with a small smile.

Tooth then began ranting on her name. Jack soon discovered that she preferred Tooth – which Jack made quick mental note about – and that she wanted to be a dentist more than anything. "I've always had great hygiene," She said. "I eat a lot of sugar, though, so that's why I'm so obsessed with my teeth. I want to prove to people that as long as kids can eat and brush their teeth that sugar can be brought back into being good." Tooth was also best friends with several people in the band – Jack was to meet every single one. She didn't go into detail, but she listed off a bunch of people and Jack sort of zoned out. He wondered, to himself, what it was like to have friends. Jack had only had his sister and his sister's friends; no one in the village he lived in had kids his own age. He was a silly dork, and he liked it that way. As he grew older, though, he grew distant. It was just the pattern of things.

They reached the band room with time to spare. "Go talk with Mr. Invockt. He'll get you hooked up with your clarinet," Tooth told him, before greeting some of her friends. A few onlookers stared at him as he made his way towards a younger man with long brown hair.

"Excuse me?" Jack said quietly. The man turned away from screwing on his reed cap and looked over. He was tall, with a beard and everything. Not a full one, but one none the less.

"Ah!" The man greeted him with a raise of hands. "You must be Jackson. I'm Jhonjo Invockt, but everyone just calls me Invockt. Funny names we have, you Mr. Overland Frost and I mr. Jhonjo Invockt." He let out a laugh. Jack didn't mind this man's humor; Jack favoured musicians for their upbeat personality and strong worth ethic. "So, Jackson, what do you prefer to be called?"

"Jack," Jack responded with a nod.

"And what do you play, _Jack?_" Mr. Invockt played the name around in his tongue. Jack found it amusing.

"Clarinet, Mr. Invockt."

"Oh! How exciting!" Mr. Invockt declared. "We've been needing more clarinets. Young Tooth over there doesn't seem to want to play clarinet, but that's alright. I suppose you have your clarinet with you…?"

"Oh…uhm…" Jack looked down at his feet. He hadn't thought he'd need one on his first day. Besides, Jack's old clarinet was broken; smashed down the road when his parents were driving down the freeway. His case had been old and worn and so it didn't really do good damage. "Youuuu wouldn't happen to have a spare one lying around, would you?" He asked innocently. Mr. Invockt just laughed.

"Why, of course we do." The kind man walked into a small room and pulled out a case. Jack could feel the pressure of his classmates staring at him, and he tried to ignore that as many of them sat down. He turned and caught the glance of a boy with the darkest of grey hairs he had ever seen. He was very neat looking, Jack thought; he wore tribal jewelry, held a fairly large double bassoon in his hand, and was seated next a smaller boy with shorter brown hair and the most adorable face on a boy Jack had ever seen in his life.

Jack's cheeks tinted red and he turned away. Boys were so cute. He would openly say that. But so were girls. Girl's were the absolutely adorable of the adorable. It was a secret passion of Jack's that he found everyone adorable. Including, and not limited to, Tooth and that boy who played bassoon.

Mr. Invockt came back with a clarinet and had Jack face an array of students already seated. At the end of November, Jack thought, most of these kids would have probably already mastered half of one of their pieces – if not all of it by now. He gave a shy wave as Tooth waved to him.

"Students, today is a special day for two reasons," Mr. Invockt began. "Today, we will be getting all our new pieces," The class looked around excitedly, buzzing with excitement. "And we will also welcome our newest addition to our band. Class, this is Jack Frost, our newest clarinet." The clarinet section let out a loud arrangement of cheers as Jack waved, clarinet case in one hand. He was glad that he could just take a seat, and as he did, he was greeted by the man with the dark grey hair.

"Hey there, Jackie," He smirked. Jack quickly turned around, offended. This kid was already being a jack ass too him.

Tooth whipped around and swatted the kid's hand.

"Bunnymund," She said sharply. "You know he was offended when Mrs. Den called him that."

"Tooth." He let out a cocky grin. Jack turned around.

"You were in Culinary with me?"

"Of course I was, mate!" Bunnymund extended a hand and shook Jack's sharply. "I'm Ernest, that kid who won today." Jack's eyes widened and he nodded.

"That's right. Such an excellent piece."

"Thanks, mate," Bunnymund let out a casual smile. "Baking's really all I'm to be. Most people would say that I'm a professional."

"At what?" Tooth giggled. "All things frilly and eastery?"

"Easter is an important holiday to artists, in case you didn't know," A boy piped in, smirking. He extended an arm to Jack. "Hiccup. First and only chair Bassoon, unless you count Ernest's huge…death trap." He had a squeaky voice, Jack noted.

"N-nice to meet you both," Jack said, flustered. The boy was extremely cute up front. He let out a soft smile and then his attention was directed up front. Tooth giggled gently and was about to say something when Mr. Invockt caught their attention. Class was about to start.

Jack couldn't help but to have jittery feelings for the rest of clas. Three people liked him so far. And he had liked them all back.

**[[Implied Hijack? Sort of! I imagine Jack's been so deprived of people his own age that he's crushing on everyone. Uvu**

So now we know that Enya has a secret passion for bassoons. Ahahaha. Yes. I play it, after all, as I think I mentioned? Either way, it's hard for me not to not love it.

On the topic of that darkroom hallway, we have a hallway very similar to it, and our band room is freezing cold. xU It's only natural I put elements like that in here.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be interesting and very long considering it's a two parter.]]


	5. Slice

Jack sat in the library alone, sipping some water from a cup he found in the corner and reading a book on self help. He didn't want to admit his issues were serious, but to him, it felt good knowing things to help him if ever did admit it. It was a never ending battle for him, and when the librarian spotted him reading it, he shrugged it off. "I like reading about these so I can help people," He lied straightly. His nerves were calming down as he read, a therapy he had developed at a young age. Since his Advanced Algebra class wasn't until next year (The teacher promptly sent him to the office revoking his status as a student in the class) he had a free third period, and enjoyed it greatly. The library was cozy and large and jazz music from the band room swung it's way in if you sat by the wall next to it.

Jack was finding it hard to read the book, though. Many stories described him...described his...life...

* * *

_**The Night**** Before.**_****

* * *

_I don't deserve these friends._

Blood trailed down his sides as the razor slipped through his skin.

_I don't deserve to eat. I'm too fat, anyways. _

He curled up and let clear bile drip from his tongue. He cried as he did so, resting his head against the toilet lid.

_I don't deserve to be here. The less I eat, the less I exist. I don't have a disorder. I'm just a parasite to this earth. That's my problem. But I'm too much of a coward to rid of myself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

A knock was heard on the door as his mother approached. "You okay in there, Jackson?"

"Yes," He called out. _No. No I'm not! _He screamed inside. _Go away! I don't deserve your love. I never did! _"I'm okay. Just winding down from a long day." _Bless his grandparents for giving him a room with his own bathroom. He doesn't deserve it, but it's good for worried moms. _"I'm just winding down for a long day!"

"Okay, hunny, just checking! Get good rest, okay?"

Okay, he responds, but he's not okay. He slices another cut – deeper, and knows this one will probably need hand done stitches, He knocks himself back, allowing himself to get painful bruises from the doorknob of the cabinet. _I deserve this, I deserve this._

He takes a deep breath as blood seeps down his sides. The cut on his arm is deep, but not deep enough to concern him. He's done worse. No stitches this time.

He stares himself in the mirror. Ah, there's that ugly white hair that he can't dye because it's too greasy. There's those ugly, empty bright blue eyes. There are the scars all over his body. Broken ribs from jumping off the play structure by the abandoned school. Bruises from self abuse – jumping out the window into the tree, trying to die but always failing. He didn't need to live here anymore. _Please, if there's any god out there. Take me away._

There are his chalky knees and his ribs. And that ugly, hideous fat in his stomach. The blood slips out of the cut, but no fat. He doesn't want fat. _Go away. Go away. Go away. _

He runs to the toilet to let out another round of hurling. _I ate today. I need to be emptied. Food is not good. Ew. Ew. Ew._

_I am horrible.  
I am gross.  
Everyone loves me but how I can I love them back?_

_I'm terrible.  
I'm too ugly.  
No one will ever love someone as fat as I am.  
Besides, Pippa needs food. She's important._

_She's not worthless._

_She's the good child. _

_The one who deserves more love than I do._

_Why can't they see that?_

_I am **NOTHING.**_

He turns on the shower and crawls into it, turning it as hot as it will go. It may make him sick, but the last thing he needs is to feel okay. He doesn't deserve solitude. He doesn't deserve food, or love, or comfort. He will probably sleep on the floor tonight – and then wake up in the morning and crawl into bed for the five minutes it take his mother to wake him up. Maybe he won't sleep at all again. Those are the best nights, the nights that he feels like he deserves to pain. He remembers to lean onto his arm, the pain causing him happiness. Yes, this is what he deserves.

This is what he deserves for ruining Pippa's life. And Emma's. And his father's. His father's drowning was his fault. He didn't lose the sheep. He died, and left him to the staff his father owned. He didn't deserve the honor of holding that. He didn't deserve anything.

He steps out of the shower and dries off. As much as he would like to keep the wound un covered – more pain that way, more deserved horror – he wraps it up with gauze. He bandages the other one, and stares at the burns on his skins. He wraps those up, too. He doesn't dare touch his face, or hands, or feet. Nothing that can be exposed. He looks in the mirror, at his thick arms and his thick stomach. "Hideous." The mirror screams at him.

He doesn't fail to listen. Stepping outside his bathroom, he shoved on another baggy long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Thank god that it was almost winter, or else his mother would be suspicious. He wished they didn't make him eat – eating meant getting fat and fat meant hideous.

His sister runs in and offers him a piece of candy. He takes it, smiling at her. They talk for a while, holding the candy in his hand, before Pippa runs out and down the hallway to her own bed. He scuffles off the comfort of his bed and onto the floor, knowing his mother never entered when his light was off.

Maybe he should turn his light off more. Then people would focus on Pippa. Fix her life, not his. He would never live up to anything. Never.

Jackson Overland Frost lie on his back quietly. His brain is shutting off, and so is the self hate and paranoia. He climbs back into bed, under cozy covers, and promises himself he'll get better.

But the mirror in the bathroom mocks him more than he wants.

* * *

Jack touched his arm gently, wincing at the pain. He wouldn't be eating today, not at all, and if he did, he knew he was going to break down and throw it all up. It happened every time Jack faced a mirror. The break down. The guilt. The...everything.

He took a deep breath.

Maybe he needed a fresh start here.

But only if someone actually loved him.

If only he could love himself.

* * *

**[A/N – Okay, clarification time.**

There was a chapter in between this and the last one that was about his day, but I kind of accidently ex'd out of the file. So here's a hot and spicy chapter of angst to tie you over until I can get back on track.]


	6. Potential

**[[A/N ****–**** I'm really happy to say that I'm updating as much as I can. I'm one of those people who enjoys reading fics in one sitting,, so it's only natural that I would write them in one sitting as well. For returning readers, I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this next chapter. For new ones, welcome aboard, and I hope you enjoy it just as well. 3**

As a side note, I've been writing this in funky texts. Janda Quirkygirl is today's writing font style.]]

Jack ducked and spun, avoiding kids as they made their ways towards whatever sanctuary would be their lunch. Jack already knew that he wasn't going to eat lunch; not only did he find his 'breakfast' selection somewhat lacking, but he doubted he'd be able to handle the emotional struggle of shoving even the healthiest of foods down his throat.

The small boy brushed his white hair out of his face after one near disaster of books falling everywhere, and shoved himself against his locker painfully, wincing at the thick bruising of his left arm from the night before. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away, only to come face to face with Ernest and Tooth again.

"Hey!" Tooth let out an excited chirp, waving. Jack slowly smiled. Positive faces among a sea of strangers.

"Hey, Tooth," He turned to Ernest. "Hey, Ernest,"

"Bunnymund." Ernest seemed to correct. Jack raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Er…?"

"I like to go by Bunnymund," Jack nodded, focusing more attention on Ernest than before. He was tall; built sturdier than both Tooth and Jack, longer grey-black hair. His eyes were also grey, but not quite as Pitch – Jack instantly quivered at the thought – and his skin was a sweet mocha of colours. He was much taller than Jack – who was fairly short himself – and had the neatest of faint henna painted on his arms.

"Oh," Jack could only say as he was observing Bunnymund.

"Anywho," Tooth said, breaking in. Jack was instantly blinded by a brightly coloured notebook in her hand labeled, "Toothiana's Booklet" in reflective silver. He covered his eyes and laughed.

"_Wow that is a bright book,"_

Tooth laughed and quickly pulled the book back towards her, giving an honest apologetic face at Jack. "Soooorry. I tend to do sparkles. Shiny things. Like well brushed teeth and –"

She was cut off as the bell rang, signaling lunch. She jolted upwards and scowled. "_Lunch hour."_

"Oh." Jack could only say, looking down at his feet. "Well, it's a good thing I don't eat." He jolted as he said it, casually making a face of 'oh shit. I shouldn't have said that'.

"Why don't you eat, mate?" Bunnymund asked, raising a brow.

"I don't have any money," Jack lied, although it wasn't too far from the truth. He didn't have money. Bless the school for serving free lunch to students without lunch money; Pippa wouldn't have been able to eat. Jack instantly thought that if he was given lunch to take, he would give it all to Pippa. He didn't need to eat, but she did. She was so small and frail. _I don't need food to survive. It's not a problem._

"We'll take you to lunch then," Tooth said with a bright smile. "Doesn't hurt to get you something. C'mon, McDonald's is just down the street."

Oh god.

Fast food.

Over the summer, before Jack had developed a sense of loathing for food, his Grandparents introduced him with processed fatty foods such as _Mcdonalds _and _Subway_ and other fast food chains. At first glance, it didn't seem entirely all so bad, until his stomach immediately played 'let's try to kill Jack' and he ended up puking his guts up everwhere. But Jack was raised a gentleman, and as such, he followed the group, humbly thanking his friends for the meal that he was entirely sure going to cause him to go crazy.

_I'll save it for Pippa, _he decided. _She deserves the treat. She deserves their love._

As they exited the large building, Jack caught the eye of the tall brute he had met in the hallway before school. Pitch was scowling at some smaller kid – a boy with light brown hair and a hat. Pitch caught his eye and he ducked away, avoiding eye contact with the man. He seriously hoped to himself that Pitch wouldn't try to go after him; it wasn't something he was accustomed to on his first day. The warning of Pitch's range in his head,

_Don't talk to me don't talk to me don't talk to me._

Tooth caught on to Jack's nervousness and sent a glare towards Pitch. "Don't mind him, Jack," She said in matter of factly, "He's just another bully. No wonder his skin's so grey, he probably gets it as a karma,"

"Huh," Was all Jack could say, turning to face Tooth again. "So it's just you two?"

"Oh god no," Tooth said sharply, turning to Jack with a grin. "North. Sandy. Sweettooth. Belief. Nightlight, Mother Nature. Sometimes Manny comes, too," She smiled. "There's a bunch of us, Jack. Sometimes Merida and Hiccup come; Rapunzel's a vegan so she refuses to step foot outside the garden when she eats." She hummed to herself. "You're not a picky eater, are you? We can totally call North and meet at Subway or the Salad Station if you ar—"

"I'm fine. Don't ruin your plans," Jack said quickly. To be honest, he was nervous. Listing off so many names was putting him over the edge. Jack was really not social with kids his own age.

The three of them entered the entrance of the joint and Jack was immediately greeted by the smell of burnt salt and plastic beef. His stomach tightened slightly. Tooth turned to him with a smile. "Any preferences?'

"Not really," Jack said, smiling weakly. "I've only had McDonald's once."

"_Once?"_ Bunnymund asked, scoffing. "Y'gre you're not from here, mate?"

"He's not," Tooth responded, almost hissing it. "He's from Canada."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Jack smirked gently. "But it sounds like I'm not the only exchange student from around he-"

"I was born and raised here, mate. M'parents moved here when I was a wee lass," He gave a wide grin. "But it's fine. Many people assume."

"Jack, anything look good to you?" Tooth asked, looking over the menu. Jack looked it, but felt overwhelmed.

_Everything looked good._

_'You don't need to eat' _Jack told himself. _'Don't be so selfish!'_

"I-I don't know," Jack said, shaking his head and clinging to the hope that Tooth would just not get him lunch. "I'm…not really sure,"

"I'll surprise you, then!" Tooth said cheerfully. Jack's face dropped.

"No no! It's really okay!"

"I insist, Mr. New Student," Tooth said with a sly smile. She turned her head to Bunnymund, slightly bending back to face him in a dorky way. "You take Jack to his seat. I'll get us some lunch, usual, right?"

"If it's a single salad with extra carrots, you've got it." Bunnymund said, and grabbed Jack's hand. They excited to the Children's play area, which was deserted aside from a few kids and their parents eating in the corner and a fairly large group of kids seated around a large round table with multiple bright red seats. Jack's body tightened as he realized that these were Tooth's friends, and that he would have to sit with them. He spotted Hiccup and a kid he'd seen Tooth talking to when they were packing up from band. Everyone else were complete strangers.

Bunnymund pulled him over and smiled at his friends, who all were silent and patiently watched them. Jack tried to find a happier thing to look at, and instantly jolted when he saw a black lizard crawling on the table.

"Is that a…?!" Jack let out, pointing at it. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh before picking it up and tucking it down his brown fuzzy jacket.

"A lizard, yes," Hiccup admitted. "Regardless, hello, Jack. It's nice to see you again."

"A new arrival?" A taller boy with a thick Russian accent let out a merry cry. "Just vat we need! Velcome, velcome!" He stood up and gestured a seat in between Hiccup and him. The man was tall, with blinding blonde hair and bright, merry blue eyes. His eyebrows were dark, and Jack immediately felt himself bring his hands to his odd brown eyebrows.

"Thanks," He said as he took a seat.

Hiccup stared at his watch. "Crap. I have to go. Merida's going to be expecting me back with my food to help with her stupid archery practice. I already told her, I'm not good with the bows!" He stood up, waving goodbye to everyone, and then they heard the door open again.

Tooth walked in as if on cue. "Leaving early?" She asked Hiccup as she walked by.

"Oh, yeah. Merida. You know," He rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty then, see you!" Tooth said happily before spinning on her heel and facing her friends.

"Hey guys~!" Tooth greeted them as she started setting everything on the table. "Looks like you've met Jack already,"

"Barely," A smaller girl said, twirling her black hair with the least amount of amusement. "He just came and sat down with Bunnymund. Typical Bunny, leaving out the details," She let out a hefty sigh.

"Oh." All Tooth said, and looked at Jack. "Well, his name's Jackson. New student from Canada. I'm thinking of calling him something." She put on a playful smirk. "Jack Frost."

"That's my name." Jack said, confused. Everyone let out a shocked sound. Jack's face turned red. "Jackson Overland Frost. That's my name. So Jack Frost wouldn't be a…nick name."

"He _is _right," Hiccup said with a nod.

"I knowwwww…"Tooth said, pondering. Jack shrunk in his seat, looking around nervously. Everyone seemed so focused on him, except for the Russian man, who was eating away at his food.

"Uh…" Jack let out, and everyone raised their eyes. Tooth gave a playful smirk. "Who…are you guys, exactly? I mean," Jack started to stutter. "I know you're Tooth's friends but I'm new and I don't really know anyone but Hiccup, bunnymund, and Tooth and even then it's less than per—"

"It's okay, Jack," A boy put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He was smaller than Jack – probably a freshman – with short brown hair and brown eyes to match. "I'm Jamie, but Tooth insisted one calling me Belief because I believe in Santa and the Sandman and,,,a lot of things that would seem ironic in this group of people. It's nice to meet you," He extended a hand towards Jack. "My dad's the owner of this city, so if you ever have any questions, just let me know, okay?"

"O-okay," Jack said.

"Oh! Me next!" A girl next to Jamie shrieked. She extended her hand, green eyes shining as she brushed a chunk of her extremely messy blond hair back. "I'm Sophie! But call me Sweet Tooth. I really like fairies and mystical creatures! And sugar!" Jack couldn't have guessed otherwise. Sophie sat down back in her seat and bounced around, looking from side to side.

"She's also Jamie sister," The Russian boy said. "I am Nicholas, but call me North, da?" Jack winced as North seized his hand and shook it. "American food greasy, but good in my belly. Try some?" He extended one of the burgers Tooth got for him and Tooth slapped her forehead.

"We only have like, twenty minutes to eat! Go go go!" Tooth said, and quickly began munching on the food. Jack hesitantly took a bite of his, wincing as the strong flavoured filled his mouth. The grease was terrible, but Jack thought to himself, 'It cannot get much more worse than this". It wasn't so bad, he decided, but he really wasn't fond of eating at all. His stomach roared angerly at him.

Tooth picked up where they had left off, "This is Nightlight," She gestured towards a tall, skinny boy wearing mostly black. The boy waved before looking down shyly. "And this is his best bud, Sandy," Another blond boy – with hair much more…sunny…than Nightlight's waved. "Both of them are mutes and slightly narcotic – can't say we blame them, though. Being mute is not fun at all, right, Sandy?"

Sandy scribbled something on a pad next to him, raised it, and it had a checkmark. He nodded gently. "Though Nightlight's not mute," Bunnymund said. "He's just shy, that's all."

"Shhh." Nightlight said, blushing darker. His ridiculously white-blue eyes widened as he looked up at Bunnymund.

Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to stomach his food. He sipped some of an odd tasting, bitter substance that was warm and tried to think positive. "They're not trying to kill me, that's good."

Everyone entered a large buzz of talking. Tooth discussed with North about some kind of project. Nightlight and Sandy doodled things on Sandy's notepad, letting out silent laughters at each other. Mother Nature, who ended up leaving as soon as Bunnymund brought up Nightlight's silence, returned to her seat, but withdrew from conversation as soon as Bunny tried to provoke her in one. Tooth noticed Jack wasn't eating all the fries she had gotten him.

"Full already, Frostbite?" Jack jolted up.

"Frost bite?"

"Frostbite!" Tooth replied. Everyone looked content with the name, but Jack felt odd with it.

"Oh. Okay…" He sort of liked the name, but it felt foreign and bitter. He didn't deserve the name. He hated nicknames. Why didn't they give Pippa a nickname?

_Because Pippa's . . . _

"But uh. Yeah. I'm full. Not much of an eater, I do say," He patted his stomach, wincing as he patted the deep gash on his stomach.

"That's fine!" Tooth said, chuckling. "I just eat so much that I forget people like you and Nightlight don't eat a whole lot. The rest of us are googly eaters, eh, Nature?"

"Please. I'm _Sarah."_

"Saraphina…" Nightlight seemed to correct.

"Oh please," Nature said, rolling her eyes. She continued twirling her black hair. "Anyways, Jack. Don't let the nickname's get you, and don't expect me to call you Frost Bite. Ernest. Tiana. Nicholas. Silvester," She eyed Sandy. "And Michaelis," Nightlight shook his head shyly.

"You've all got your real names." She said firmly. "I just came by to warn you there's two minutes to the bell." At the sound of that, everyone jotled and started packing up their stuff. Mother Nature – er, Saraphina, as Jack recalled Nightlight calling her, turned to him.

"You seem like you're a nervous type. Probably self abusive. Don't let your thoughts get the best of you, Jackson. I bet you're brave on the inside." She sighed and turned away. "And don't let my Father get the best of you. Pitch is a great teacher. He's just a nasty person to everyone because of my mother," She turned away, leaving Jack to face the insanity around him.

Pitch Black was a teacher?

**[[A/N:: My goodness! That was a longer chapter than I had expected., I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. U vu  
For those of you who are unfamiliar to the books (I haven't read them, but my fondness towards wikias are quite troublesome,) You may be unfamiliar with Nightlight and Mother Nature. Same goes for those of you who do not know of Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon (Which I'm a fan of so OF COURSE I'm going to throw him in here as another Dreamworks/Disney character uv u). Nightlight and Manny work together ****–**** the moon is Manny, as Jack states in the movie ****–**** and Mother Nature, or Saraphina as they stated in an interview (It's not official) is actually Pitch's daughter. She's not as harsh as I'm writing her, but I need some bit of harsh and Bunny's just not enough for what is needed.**

**As a side note, reviews are extremely motivating for me. I have three and that's what sparked me to continue. I know a lot of you guys have read this and are quiet about your about your opinions! Don't be. I like reading reviews before I start a longer story so I know it's good. U vu **

**Either way, have a good evening. 3 I'll see you guys around when I'm not dying from large amounts of homework.**

**Toodles!**

- **Enya]]**


	7. Preparations

**[[Hey you guys. :3 How are you doing? Sorry it took so long to update - if by two days you mean long. Feels like too long for me! x'D  
Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm going through and editing old chapters (Just tidying them up a little; fixing grammar errors and what have you) so you might see an extreme maturing of writing style, I hope. uvu ]]**

Jack stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed out his messy white hair. Chunks of it fell in groups around his shoulders as he did so, evident of another night of restlessness and an evening of self loathing. It was a wonder he didn't manage to cut it all off in his fit.

"I have to get over this," He told himself, staring at a clump as it brushed his shoulder. "I just have to."

Jack admitted he had a problem, a huge one. But no matter how hard he tried, his body and mind eventually crashed, spiraling down in fitful self loathing. He stared at his blue hoodie in slight disgust. If he could afford new clothes, he would have happily worn the jacket less, but seeing as it was a vital part of his life, the boy refused to go without it. Not in the freezing dead of winter, when he was supposed to be going over to Nightlight's house for the first time - and for his first sleepover.

In his few weeks at Burgess High, Jack had discovered many people who opened their arms to him and became his friends. Thanks to Tooth, a brave girl with hair that was never not colored, he met several friends. He wasn't struggling in school. He just wasn't struggling at all. He had made some great friends - and allowed them to help him in subjects with his help in English in return. Jack enjoyed their company greatly, even though he couldn't stomach the food they tried to feed him (He had grown accustomed quickly to just ordering a salad like Bunnymund, a tall boy from a tribal immigrant family).

However, he had been avoiding trying to get to know them outside of school. Since his move, he had been hesitant to leave him home, unless he absolutely had to (Running to the store for milk, going to school, attending just one of the last soccer games of the season to see North crush the opposing team with his nifty footwork). Instead of going out, he made excuses that he had homework or that his parents still enforced a strict curfew. He still hadn't revealed to anyone about his real family situation without his father. He just wanted to be as normal as he could.

So when Nightlight refused to take no for an answer to a sleepover with Hiccup, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, and him, Jack was forced to step out of his comfort zone. After all, even though Nightlight was nearly the unhealthy size that Jack kept himself at (By vomiting and not eating dinner, no less), he could be extremely intimidating. Jack had seen him while passing by the weight lifting gym. Jack was pretty sure Nightlight could lift twice his weight easily. How the kid was anything but muscle still managed to catch Jack off guard.

So there he was, backpack packed, ragged blue hoodie over his skinny shoulders, belt wrapped around his slightly too big pair of slacks. He stuck the hairbrush into his bag and was just about to walk out the door when he saw Pippa lying on his bed. She seemed content, just staring up at the bulb that was normally lit up in the evenings Jack spent there.

"Hey Pippa," Jack said quietly. He lie down next to her, staring up at the ceiling. "What are you here for?"

"Just thinking," Pippa said thoughtfully, her hands folding behind her head. "About you."

"Me?"

"Duh," Pippa said, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Why?" Jack asked, tilting his head to face her. Pippa was half his height and half his age, but looked nearly twice the size thicker than himself. She was a mousy girl with a wide smile. Straight dark brown hair, dark grey eyes. She looked like a mouse, Jack thought. A cute, innocent little mouse that deserved more love that Jack ever felt he deserved. This girl was his reason for living.

"Because I love you," She said thoughtfully, before getting up. "I was just thinking about the pond. You know. Where dad and mom and -"

Jack closed his door before he could hear the last of it. Taking deep breaths, he stared at the wooden door with much hesitance. When he opened it back up, Pippa was gone, and the silence of the house overwhelmed him until he stepped out the door, piece of toast in hand.

-  
"Okay. Okay. Bus number 13 -" Jack stopped in his tracks as he approached the station. "Bay L. And just my luck." A smirk played itself onto Jack's face, but it was not a good one. It was more of a 'oh sweet Lord someone help me while I try not to get dragged into hell'.

He approached the bus where a few familiar kids sat talking. He recognized Ralph and Vanellope quickly, but they seemed preoccupied with something. A few other high school students, wearing the uniforms of clovers - Northern Peacock - the private school, and a few that were obviously home schooled by the look of their text books - "Home schooled Math!", "Math through the Ages!". They stared at the new coming as he approached, and Jack instantly felt very conscious of his tattered clothes and his lack of shoes. He didn't like wearing shoes when it wasn't wet outside. So sue him!

"Brave," Someone said from aways away. "Dressing like a hobo, kid! Where are your parents?"

Dead, Jack thought, but seized as he felt the guilt settle in. "None of your business," He snapped at them, and then turned away from them as their laughter roared. His ears turned red as he stepped over, waiting for the bus to pull into the station. It was just his luck that it pulled in quickly and he dipped his hand in his pocket for the loose change that would take him to Nightlight's house. He had left his one bus pass in his locker over the break and felt bad asking for a ride there from any of his friends, even though he was sure many of them would offer it.

"Hop on in!" The driver of the bus said as kids began piling. A lot of them greeted the cheerful man, but Jack just stepped on and stared at the fare. Counting out the dollar and twenty five cents for his bus pass, he hesitantly put the money in the compartment, amazed by the technology of it. He watched as it fell through the side and looked up at the driver, who stared at him with interest.

"Never met a teenager actually interested in the way of the coin machine," He said, letting a chuckle escape his rough lips. "Hop on, kiddo. Here's your pass," He handed Jack the pass, a strange purple coloured thing. He recognized it as a monthly pass that he had seen North carry around - Jack had one from the school, but North got his own.

"This is a -"

"Month long pass. Figured you aren't from around here." He stared at Jack's feet. "I'll let you loose this time, but next time, where the shoes on the bus. Enjoy!"  
"Thanks!" Jack said hesitantly from his position, and made his way towards the back of the bus. It was one of those weird connector buses and he sat away from it, frightened by it. The upper row of the bus allowed him to have a clear view of the station before him.

Southern Hill Station, five block's from Jack's grandparents' house, was a small station with four stops - L, A, M, and P station. It lived up to it's name well; lamp shops lined the streets, and it landed on the corner of Lamp Drive and Southern Hill Road. It was a quiet little place, as was the community around it. It was a wonder how such obnoxious kids - kids still talking about Jack up front, could possibly have come onto this bus.

The bus began to move and Jack covered his ears at the loud noise of the motor. His bus was smaller, and so it wasn't nearly as bad, but this was awful. However, he found himself putting his hands down as he stared outside at the environment.

The bus ride would take an hour to get to the Central Station, where sixty some buses traveled as far as Pittsburg. He, of course, was only headed to the West, to 1537 Lea Street, where he would enter the house where Nightlight resided and experience his first sleepover since he was seven years old and Pippa's best friend's brother invited him over. That sleepover just ended up with them wrapped up like sardines after a blizzard hit.

Jack silently hoped that he would not have to cuddle up with his new found friends. He watched the scenery pass. A statue. A train station. There were a few kids he knew from the library. Tooth's father's dentist office. The place where they ate lunch everyday. A few tall buildings. A man in frilly, feathery drag. Jack saw so many things he barely had time to process that the hour was over.

He stepped off the bus hesitantly; his legs felt like Jello, as they did when he first arrived to America. Stretching them as he hopped off the bus, he nearly tripped over his own feet, causing a pair of hands to reach out and seize him. He brushed their hands off in shock, turning to see a familiar face.

"Saraphina Black." He huffed in slight relief. Mother Nature gave him a small grin, tilting her head at him.

"Jackson Frost." She responded, deadpan as usual. She let a small smile play on her lips. "And where might you be headed on a day like this?"

"Nightli-er-Michaelis," Jack hissed that last one, the name foreign on his tongue, "Is having a...sleepover. He invited me," He looked at Saraphina with hope that she wouldn't correct him bitterly for correcting himself, and was relieved to see the normally high raised eyebrows of Saraphina lowered in a warm, converstational, 'I'm not going to rip to you shreds for that one' face.

"I see," Saraphina responded, and then reached into her bag. She pulled out a pocket full of dollar bills. "I'm off to go hunting for things to collect and add to my nature collection. Maybe some charms. Saturdays are good for charms. So are holidays." She put a finger to her mouth. "Maybe I'll get some penguins this time. What do you think of penguins, Jackson?"

Jack didn't know how to answer. Eyebrows furrowed skeptically, he shrugged. "Uh...I guess they're cool." In all honesty, Jack didn't really like animals. Except for cats. And the occasional hamster. And bunnies (though he would never admit to it because then Bunnymund would be obsessing with him.)

"I see," Saraphina looked up at him, straightening her back. Her eyebrows arched, she gave him a nod. "Have fun with your stupendous sleepovers. Perhaps it is time the girls host one, as well. It's been a while since we've forced Merida to wear makeup." With that, Saraphina turned away, but not before alerting Jack of one final thing.

"Station M will take you Lea. Bus 183." With that, she walked off, mysterious as the day Jack had met her.

Saraphina, Jack thought, was not all as bad as she was. As he hopped and walked over to the stop, he recollected his thoughts of her. She was kind hearted, really, but not in the way one would hope. She was bitter tongued. Never meaning to be rude, but always coming out with a sour face and high strung personality. She definitely got it from her father, Jack thought, and winced.

Pitch Black was her father. Jack had been lucky enough to escape him - he taught classes Jack had little interest in (A History of the Dark Ages, Black Magic and other Witchcraft) at the moment, and those little lacks of interests were definietely because of Jack's fear of the tall, budding man. How Saraphina turned out remotely...less intimidating...than his father, Jack would never understand.

He hopped onto his next bus and quietly waiting for it to stop. Lea Street was a long one, and as soon as Jack landed his soles on the ground, he found he was quite lost. However, he was smart enough to understand the number system of houses, and as he approached Nightlight's, he was shocked to see just how big these houses were. Two stories were huge!

He approached Nightlight's quickly. It was a bigger one; perhaps multiple rooms. Two stories, wide. Dark brown in color, with tan trims. Jack saw gardens everywhere, and saw North waving from the top story window.

"Frost! Nice to see, da!" He made a gesture to come in, and Jack hesitantly just stood there. Before he could do anything more, though, there was Nightlight, holding the door open. A soft smile was on his face. Jack noticed that he was in all black clothes like usual, only this time, it was a pair of tighter sweat pants and a long sleeve black shirt. His feet were bare.

Nightlight pointed to Jack's shoes and pointed to a row of shoes. Jack didn't recognize any but Hiccups - why the boy insisted on having fur on his shoes, Jack would never understand - and Jack took off his own - a pair of worn, red sneakers - and put them beside a large pair that he presumed were North's. He followed Nightlight up a flight of light cream carpeted stairs. Jack felt a sense of home as he stepped through here. A few photos of Nightlight and a few of his younger siblings - maybe half their age - lined the walls with pictures of his parents and his cousins and second cousins and...Jack couldn't take it all in as he walked by. So many pictures lined it.

"Hey!" Hiccup called to them as they walked through the room.

Nightlight's bedroom was large; posters of sign language and punk bands lined it. A few costuming things were spread out; Jack remembered Nightlight explaining that he wanted to go into design. His bed was a bunker bed; the top one was where Sandy and Nightlight were now currently sitting. A large white dresser with a TV (And blankets covering it) lie across from it. A hamper in the corner and several more art posters lay scattered around. A sewing machine on a desk in the corner. A table stacked with food. A mini fridge. A microwave. In the corner, a large pile of blankets made it's appearance, with Jamie lying in them.

Jack felt overwhelmed.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup was drinking a can of some American soda that Jack couldn't recall.

Oh boy.

More junk food.

"I'm doing alright, thanks," Jack then remembered about his backpack. He had brought a pillow, some clothes, a blanket. But it seemed by the number of sheer blankets that Bunnymund was currently wrapped in that that wouldn't be necessary here. "Where should I set this, Night?"

Nightlight smiled. "Anywhere reall-"

"Oh. My. God." Jack's jaw dropped.

"What?" Nightlight squeaked, pulling his hand towards him.

"You can TALK.." Jack bellowed out loudly, startling everyone. Nightlight blushed a few shades redder than usual.

"I don't like public speaking," Nightlight offered. "So I keep quiet. Here in my room, I feel safe. Does it make sense?"

"Completely," Bunnymund reassured before Jack could. Relief flooded over the younger boy's face. Then Jack looked around. There was Hiccup, reading some article about reptiles. North was preoccupied with fixing the doll of Lily - one of Nightlight's three younger siblings - toys. Jamie was lying on his back next to Bunnymund. Sandy peered up over Nightlight's shoulder and waved.

Jack then noticed he was the last one here. He smiled sheepishly at the thought before taking a seat next to Hiccup on the bed.

"Okay, so," Hiccup looked around the circle of his friends. Jack was seated beside them, a bowl of popcorn in the middle of them. Jack had let loose, relaxed, as he sipped more of the odd lemon/lime flavoured drink. It fizzed in his mouth. The group was playing a game. "Let's see. Nightlight, confession, question, or opinion?"

"Er...opinion, I suppose?" Nightlight looked around. "Just...nothing too bad, okay?"

"Got'cha," Hiccup let out a small smile. The rules were simple. Confession meant that you had to confess something about you. Question was when you were asked a question and you had to answer. And opinion was when they had to give an opinion of someone. "How about...an opinion on...Mrs. Den!"

Jack's ears fluttered open. He looked over at Nightlight.

"She's pretty, I guess." He looked out of the corner of his eyes, smiling. "I always want to talk to her, but I'm so scared to. What if someone hears me? I don't feel confident in my speaking abilities," Jack agreed. His lisp was terrible. "She's really pretty, and when I was younger I used to think she was pretty hot. I was in fourth grade."

"Ahhh," Bunnymund let out a loud laugh. "Fourth Grade. Eh, Hiccup, remember that time I pants you and we became best friends afterwards?"

"Remember when Astrid decked you in the face for it?" Hiccup retorted, blandly. "Okay, Nightlight. Your turn."

"Frostbite,"

"Question." Jack said, firmly. He had already confessed about his obsession with bunnies to Bunnymund. Had already given his opinion on Rapunzel - he didn't have a whole lot to back up on - and now he wanted to taste what the question felt like. He felt vulnerable, and he enjoyed it.  
"Who do you like at our school?" Nightlight asked. "Like...love...like,"

"No one," Jack said quickly, careful not to make eye contact with any of the guys. The night went on like that. Fun games, fun stuff.

And as everyone began to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, Jack remained awake, scared that his mental stability was going to break once more.

[[Personally ashamed of ending. ; - ; Sorry guys!

So, Confession. Question, Opinion is a game we play with my friends. We're all terrified of dares (And usually can't figure out any, anyways) so we play this game instead. u vu It can get pretty wild though!

I don't spend the night often places (I just don't like to. uvu;;) so...yes. But I like having a bunch of blankets ready when I have them. For you who are wondering - Nightlight can talk. He's so shy that he always tries to decide if he's actually going to speak. uvu Anywho, I'm headed off to bed. Review if you can, guys. u vu It motivates me. Next chapter we'll see a touching chapter I hope you guys will enjoy. uvu 3]]


	8. In Which Jack Gets a Boyfriend-ish?

**[Heads up that this is what they call the yaoi warning, I guess? It's not really yaoi or whatever; it's just two dudes chilling and discovering their manly likeliness towards one another in a ridiculously cute fashion u vu 3 Enjoy! 3]**

The mental unstability didn't come as fast as it usually did when he sun downed. In fact, it had taken a long time – even after everyone relaxed and started to rest – for him to get shaky and wobbly. It had pecked at him since the question of his crush.

The early morning would grace upon the house in a matter of hours. All of the boys were lying, snoring, except for two. One sat on the bed, scribbing away, while the other sat in the corner, trying to keep his thoughts uplifting. "Happy happy happy". Jack repeated in his head. "Don't let them see your weakside, stupid!"

Alas, his thoughts kept coming in and throwing him against a wall. Jack was not able to keep his mind happy, and it fluttered about, screaming insults back and forth as it went, screaming things about him. Had he not looked up, however, he would have never noticed Hiccup staring at him from across the room, eyebrows furrowed in an expression that could only signify worry. The younger child set his sketchbook to his side and walked over to Jack, blanket wrapped around him. He took a seat beside Jack, just sitting there. Jack enjoyed the company.

The two of them didn't say anything. Hiccup pulled his sketchbook out once more and began sketching things. Reptiles. Snakes. Eels. He seemed to be documenting something - ideas of lizards and dragons for some kind of project, Jack noted as he read the notes Hiccup scribbled. The boy drew vikings and gave them names - and there he was. Hiccup. Viking hat. Bright orange hair, contrary to his dull black hair. More vikingness. And a fake leg made of metal.

"My mom liked dragons," Hiccup said all of a sudden. Jack looked up to meet the emerald green eyes of Hiccup. Jack had never seen them that bright before. Hiccup met the cold icy eyes of Jack and he smiled gently to himself. "She died when I was young. Just a little kid, y'know? I was five. Maybe six. And all I really remember is that she _really _liked dragons." He flipped open his book and pointed to a picture of a little brown haired boy and a mother with bright red hair. "Her name was Linda, but she went by Terror. Spread the terror of her creations to the world. She wrote a lot of books," Jack noticed the sour tange as Hiccup continued. "And so when she died, I was emotionally crushed, you know? Started seeing her everywhere because of the books. And she was there as a hallucination, too. I could have sworn I watched her die a million times. Never knew she was ill,"

"Ill?" Jack asked, staring in disbelief at Hiccup, who was throwing this stuff out of his mouth.

"She was a paranoid schitzophrenic; she blamed herself a lot for the death of all my siblings. I'm the youngest and only survivor of twelve attempts to have children. That's why I have a lisp. Developmental delays. Sickness." He flipped the book closed. "I wish my mom was here sometimes, y'know? She'd understand me. Not like my father,"

Jack looked up at him, squinting his eyes in confusion. "Why's that?" Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he looked at his book.

"My mother was always the supportive one," He said, looking at Jack with this suddenly solemn face. "My mother would have understood the predictimate that I live in. She'd understand I didn't choose this path." He took a deep breath. "My dad's a good guy and all, but I don't htink he'd be able to handle me. Handle...his only son being...y'know..._gay."_

Jack's breath halted to a stop as the words came out of Hiccup's mouth. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. What came out, shocked him. A secret, broken words escaping his mouth, foreign and never released by his tongue, only his mind.

"I know that feeling. I'm gay, too."

Jack felt Hiccup's body release tension, and Jack made a choice. He slumped against Hiccup, closing his eyes. Hiccup seemed tense again, but the feeling of tension reclined as the two sat there for the longest of seconds. Then Hiccup shifted.

"Sorry," He said gently. "I just…have to reposition my arm…it's sore," He sounded exhausted, but the exhaustion was something that was rare to both of them. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as Jack lifted himself up; he rubbed his eyes tiredly as Hiccup stretched his arm.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned his attention towards Jack, tilting his head in the way many do when curious to being called upon. "Yeah, Jack?"

"How long did it take you to get over your mother's death?" Jack crossed his legs, shaking his head. "Because no matter how much I try to forget them, _she _keeps coming back. Always. Every day."

"Who's she?" Hiccup asked, before shaking his head quickly. "N-nevermind. But…Jack. Let me just let it loosely, okay? It takes time. A long time, more time that you can imagine." He scooted over to Jack. "It took me years. I was lucky enough to have met kids at school who understood what it was like to lose a parent. But I was never one hundred percent sure if my mother had died or if she had just disappeared until I was nine and could fully understand the concept of…well, you know, death." He only paused a second to take a breath. "I didn't start developing the visions until I was thirteen – sent to a mental facuility before I actually got better,"

"Are you saying I need to?" Jack asked gently, lifting his head. "To get better?"

"Not necessarily, Jack," Hiccup leaned against Jack, wrapping his arms around him. "You just need someone to help you get over it. That's what I did. If it wasn't for the self harm…I would have just been healthy." Jack's body tensed as Hiccup revealed this to him.

He wasn't alone.

Someone knew.

Someone understood.

And before he could stop himself, the joy he felt made him do something he'd never done before: kiss a boy that he'd only known for a month.

Hiccup had jolted and relaxed as Jack quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth out of reflex. Both stared at each other, one pale in the face, one blushing from embarrassment, when Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand.

"I don't care what you say," Hiccup said before Jack could protest. "That meant something. You know how I can tell? Because a boy has _never _kissed me suddenly like that. Or like that. Or at all, for that matter."

"Sorry…" Jack let out, but Hiccup continued.

"I'm not saying it was bad. I'm actually sort of…" A small smile broke out on his face. "Really…really happy. But why? Why so suddenly?" He let out a soft laugh. "I don't understand."

"I never knew there was someone else out there," Jack whispered in reply. "I just…"

"What do you mean, alone, Jack?" Hiccup asked gently, before reaching for his dragon book as he eyed it. He set it beside his bag – in the corner where they were – and looked over at Jack.

"The hallucinations…the death…the…self abuse…" Jack let out slowly, counting his fingers and shaking his head ever so slightly. "I didn't realize people felt those kind of emotions…like I did. I keep seeing her – my…oh jeeze, Hiccup, can you keep a secret?"

"I'm trusting you'll keep my not-so-secret, so you're is safe with me," Hiccup comfirmed, nodding solidly. Jack took a deep breath.

"My parents and sister died five months ago in a freak snow accident," Jack said, recalling the memories. "They were all iceskating. I was sick at the time, so I didn't go; instead, I watched the house while my neighbor watched me to make sure my fever didn't spike and we had to ride into town to get some medicine. I was so out of it when I heard what happened…I didn't understand at first," He clenched his first. "I…when I woke up feeling better, I knew something was wrong. I knew the mumbling I'd heard about death was about them. And when they finally told me, at a time I could understand, that…my sister, and my mother, and father…were dead – they'd drowned in the lake when the ice cracked…I…I just…" He stopped there, and looked at Hiccup. "I moved here to live with my Grandparents. We buried them just outside of town in that really pretty place. My grandmother insisted; it was tradition. I uh…I didn't attend school for a while since I had to adjust to the language and social ediquette and such not…even though our countries are similar, they're not 100 percent matched, y'know?"

"Wow," Hiccup let out as soon as Jack said that. "So your parents…and sister…are?"

"Yeah." Jack said. He suddenly felt a flush of relief, as if he could be honest with himself again. The feeling was wonderful. His itdch to harm him himself faded at he looked at Hiccup, and then, like before, kissed him again, smiling this time as he pulled away. "Thanks,"

"For what?" Hiccup said, touching his lips and smiling to himself sheepishly.

"For just…listening. I didn't…know it would be so nice,"

"Yeah?" Hiccup said, still preoccupied with the fact a boy was kissing him. Finally. Jack laughed to himself at this, playfully punching the younger of the two on the shoulder.

"Seriously." Jack smiled, the biggest smile he had ever had since his eighth birthday. The two exchanged happy glances. "So. About that kiss," Jack said.

"Does this mean?"

"We're official? Yeah, I guess," Jack said, resting his head against the wall they were leaning against, smiling. "But really, we should rest."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He crawled onto the bed and Jack followed. Hiccup was shocked to see this, but didn't argue; Jack may have been cold to the touch, but he guessed it was normal. In reality, however, it was Jack who felt more secure; for once, it felt nice to actually be able to sleep side by side with someone after six months of solitude in a cold bed alone.

**[[/quietly hopes you guys like this because she has never written fanfiction with romance blughhh**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I went through a point of time of rewriting. Then I discovered I really just like this, as do others. Uvu**

**So uh, yeah. Hiccup and Jack are a thing for now. Uvu I'd put this in the crossover but I don't think it's worth my time to if I'm only bringing in one character from a movie into this one, while I use seven from this series, y'know? ; v; Hope that doesn't bother you guys. 3**

**Enjoy! 3]]**


End file.
